Domestic, But Not All Bliss
by not-perfect-but-it's-mine
Summary: Spencer and Hanna are living together and Hanna can't stand one bad habit that Spencer has. AU Spanna - Oneshot. M for language and sexual references.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, the characters, etc. You know the drill.**

* * *

It was a cold Autumn morning, Spencer leant against the dark, marble countertop that stood in the centre of the kitchen. She sighed contentedly, her breath mixing with the steam rising from her morning cup of coffee. Black, two sugars and scalding hot – just how she liked it. The heavy fabric of her oversized hoodie hung off her slight shoulders and a timid chill ran over her bare legs, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the mixed aroma of coffee, fresh flowers, exposed wood and the faint smell of Hanna's latest perfume.

'Perfect. Simply perfect.' Spencer thought as her eyes fluttered shut, a small smile on her face. One might think that after many years of Ivy League education - and even more years spent playing online scrabble - she would be able to think up a few more words. Words with more than five syllables that made Hanna's eyebrows furrow and her nose scrunch in annoyance. But no, perfect summed it up… well, perfectly.

"Spencer Hastings!" A shriek pierced the serenity of the moment. Her eyes snapped open to meet the outraged, blue ones that were currently storming towards her. Spencer allowed herself a moment to let her eyes rake of the vision before her – blonde hair unbrushed and messy; lithe body wrapped only in one of her expensive silk gowns; skin littered with faint red marks recounting the previous night's activities. She couldn't help but smirk, the memory of tangled limbs in tangled bed sheets invading her mind.

"Spencer!" Hanna's voice, now a lot closer, brought her back out of her daydream. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just that you look so unbelievably _delectable_ right now." Spencer smiled as she moved to kiss her girlfriend 'good morning'. However before their lips met, she was stopped by a firm hand shoving against her chest.

"No, you can't just act all cute and get out of this. Not this time." Hanna snapped, ignoring the shocked look on Spencer's face.

"Get out of what?" Spencer asked incredulously. "You've only been awake for five minutes and I wasn't even present for half of them!"

"You don't know?" She glared, turning away to grab an empty mug from the shelf and pouring herself a cup of coffee. "How many times have we talked about this? No, you know what? You have to guess, I'm not telling you anything."

Hanna slammed the drawer shut causing Spencer to wince at the sharp sound. Placing her coffee mug down on the counter, she moved behind Hanna's form, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her head in the soft, blonde locks.

"I'm sorry, babe." She mumbled against the column of Hanna's neck. "Could I at least get a hint?"

"You shouldn't need one, last night was just one of many times." She replied, unable to stop her voice softening as she relaxed into the embrace.

"Last night? Really? Because judging from the sounds you were making-" Spencer smirked once again before Hanna pushed her away and stormed into their bedroom. Spencer dutifully followed her and was met with a scene of domesticated carnage – bed unmade, crumpled clothes strewn over the entire room, half a table of books and trinkets knocked to the floor after the table had been used for _other _purposes. "Oh, I'm so sorry, babe. Maybe I was a bit too much in the moment; I'll clean everything up right now."

"What are you talking about-" Hanna followed her gaze and rolled her eyes. "No, not that. That was hot anyway. I'm talking about this." She indicated to the dark blue fabric that bunched up against the closet door. Spencer bent to pick up the offending article.

"Really, Han? All this about a shirt?" Spencer scoffed, immediately regretting her words when she saw the fire leapt into Hanna's eyes.

"A shirt?" She snarled, her voice low and menacing. She stalked closer to Spencer, taking the piece of clothing and holding it firmly in her fist. Spencer gulped and backed away a few steps. "This is not just a _shirt_. This is _silk_ imported from Vietnam, hand-sewn perfectly into a design made by one the greatest fashion designers of this century. And it cost a lot of money. But you just threw it on the floor as if it was trash. _It's_. _Not_. _Just_. _A_. _Shirt_." She punctuated each word with a sharp poke to Spencer's shoulder.

"Hanna, you bought it at Bloomingdales."

"That's not the point!" Hanna screeched. "How many times have I told you to be careful of what you do to my clothes? You know they're important to me."

"Okay fine, I'll be more careful next time. But I really don't think I did anything wrong, I doubt there's any damage at all. You're freaking out over nothing." Hanna's eyes darkened and she left the room without another word.

"Fuck." Spencer muttered, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

* * *

The atmosphere in the loft was tense for the remainder of the week – Hanna only answering in short, terse sentences and hardly responding when Spencer kissed her on her way to work. Spencer was slowly losing her mind with every pointed glare or question left without a response. This was the longest fight they'd had since she had moved in just over a month ago and it was almost more than the brunette could handle. It was one thing for Hanna to be angry with her, but she absolutely hated it when she ignored her. And Hanna knew exactly what she was doing – she was privy to all of Spencer's irritated sighs and sleepless nights.

It was only once eight painful, seemingly endless days had passed that the tension eventually came to a head. After a long day at work for both of them – Hanna's boss had just hired her an assistant who knew nothing about her work and didn't care to learn whilst Spencer had yet another difficult client who thought they knew everything – the duo was washing dishes in silence.

"I'm going to bed, you can finish the rest." Hanna said, curtly as she moved from the room. Spencer paused for a moment, looking down at the soapy plate she held in her hand thinking. Leaving the dishes in the almost cold water, she followed the blonde.

"I miss you." Spencer declared to Hanna's retreating back.

"You see me every day, Spencer. We live together remember, or did you ignore that as well." She snarked. Spencer breathed in deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You know what? I don't deserve this stupidity. I made a mistake. A mistake that I've already apologised for countless times. No matter what you say, it's still just a stupid shirt." Hanna turned to her and moved so that they were almost touching, her eyes burning with anger.

"Say that again. I dare you." She growled.

A beat passed before they crashed their lips against each other's, hands clutching at clothing. Spencer moved them back until the back of her legs met the bed. She lowered herself down onto the deep blue bedspread with Hanna straddling her waist. Lips met in a desperate rush, pulling whimpers and strangled moans into the heated air. Hanna dragged her lips along the brunette's jaw before sucking harshly at her pulse point. Spencer moved them further up the bed, her head hitting the pillow as Hanna's hand moved under her shirt. Following the blonde's actions, Spencer ran her hands up

Unhooking the blonde's red, satin bra with practiced ease, Spencer flipped them so that Hanna was pinned underneath her and threw the undergarment over her shoulder. Spencer then began to place wet kisses down her body, pausing to graze her teeth over Hanna's sensitive collarbones.

"Spence." Hanna moaned, scratching her nails down Spencer's spine. "God… right there."

Feeling the brunette arch into her touch, she moaned once more and twisted a hand into her dark locks, forcing her lips to travel lower. Spencer complied immediately, wrapping her lips around a pink nipple and biting gently. Flicking her tongue repeatedly, she felt the nipple stiffen at her touch and smirked before giving the other a similar treatment. Hanna yanked Spencer's mouth back to hers with bruising force, speaking against her lips.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Spencer pulled away, Hanna's hands clawing at the buttons of her shirt and fumbling in her haste. Pushing the now open shirt off of Spencer's shoulders, Hanna brought her lips back to the swollen, red lips before her. An incredulous shriek left her lips as Spencer pulled away and stood up.

"I thought you wanted this to be hung up properly." She smirked as she picked up the discarded button-down shirt and moved across the room. The smirk quickly disappeared as she found herself slammed against the closet door.

"God, you're obnoxious." Hanna growled, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of Spencer's shoulder. A guttural moan slipped from the brunette's lips.

"Fuck… Han… please… _please_." She whimpered. Spencer's eyes – darkened black with lust – sought Hanna's as she pulled away from the mark blossoming on Spencer's pale skin. "_I need you._"

Hanna nodded, brushing away the wisps of dark hair that fell across Spencer's flushed face before kissing her lightly. Moving in heated kisses, she made her way down pale skin before attaching her lips to her inner thigh. Spencer whined and tangled her hands in Hanna's hair, using her hold to direct her lips to where she needed them most. The only sound that could be heard was heavy panting and low moans spilling unhindered from Spencer's tongue.

* * *

The room had grown dark, the two girls only illuminated by the streams of moonlight filtering in through slotted blinds. They had collapsed into warm sheets huddled into each other's sweat-slicked bodies, the silence comfortable for the first time in days.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered into her hair. "I know I can be difficult. I'm trying to work on it, I promise, but I just get frustrated and then do something stupid or say something obnoxious. I really don't know why you put up with me most of the time."

"Spence, I love you, but you're being incredibly stupid right now." Hanna turned, pressing her lips to Spencer's in a chaste kiss. She stared into dark, uncertain eyes and smiled. "It's a shirt, Spence. Yes, it was expensive. Incredibly expensive. As was that jacket… I should really hang that up."

"Han." Spencer groaned, wrapping her arms around Hanna's waist and pulling her in tighter.

"Sorry." Hanna nestled closer and buried her head in Spencer's neck. "What I mean is… I love you. And a million shirts on the floor, no matter how expensive they are, will never change that. That doesn't mean I'm not going to yell at you if you leave one scrunched up under the bed again or if you forget which dresses are hand wash only. And besides, the making up almost makes it worth it." She smirked, placing a kiss at the base of her throat. Dipping her head down, Spencer caught her lips in a slow, loving kiss before pulling away.

"I love you, too." She murmured as she settled down into the blankets, her eyes closing. Hanna watched her for a few moments before resting her head on Spencer's chest and letting her eyes shut, a smile on her face. The dark room was quiet for a couple of minutes before a hushed voice broke the silence.

"Spence?" Hanna asked sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"On it." She murmured, leaving the warmth of the covers to pick up the jacket left strewn on the hardwood floors. As she hung the jacket on one of the many hangers in their shared closet, a fond smile spread across her face. She moved back to the now sleeping blonde and pressed her lips to Hanna's forehead. Holding the blonde in her arms, one last thought crossed her mind as she drifted into sleep.

Perfect. Simply perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors that are sure to be in there somewhere. **

**Also, I really don't think I got Hanna's characterisation right – it just seemed off and felt really forced - so if you have any tips for that just message me or leave a review. Otherwise, thanks again and have a lovely day.**


End file.
